<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Her Way Out Of Her Cell by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510346">Making Her Way Out Of Her Cell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semiramis uses a special elixir to help her get out of prison. Unfortunately, things take a turn when she calls the guard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Her Way Out Of Her Cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being stuck in a prison cell was an irritating thought that Semiramis couldn’t help but feel some sort of hatred toward. She was an empress. She didn’t deserve to be stuck in prison. Especially in a prison with guards that wanted to treat her like she didn’t exist. However, that allowed her to come up with a fantastic plan in order to get out of her cell. It took a bit longer than she wanted it to, but Semiramis had discovered an elixir that brought a person’s inner lust out onto the surface, leaving them unable to resist it any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet and almost devious chuckle rumbled in her throat as she dragged her middle finger along her lips, tracing the elixir that she had discovered onto her like it was lipstick. Once Semiramis was satisfied with the amount that she gave herself, knowing that she would feel at least a little bit of effect from the mixture, she made her way toward the bars of her cell. She took a deep breath before gripping the bars tightly. “GUARD!” Semiramis screamed at the top of her lungs in order to get the man’s attention, hopefully making enough noise that she wouldn’t be able to be ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a moment later, a blissful smile graced her lips as a guard came running toward her, the key to her cell in one hand and a weapon in the other. She watched as he sprinted toward her cell as quickly as he could. “Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you!” Deep down, Semiramis couldn’t believe that she was playing the victim in order to get out of her situation, but she knew that sometimes getting out of things you didn’t deserve to be in called for drastic measures. “I’m so glad you came!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Why are you shouting so-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before letting the guard finish his thought, Semiramis stuck her head between the bars of her cell and grabbed onto the man’s shoulder, pulling him into a deep and affectionate kiss that would surely cause the elixir she coated her lips in to take effect. When she pulled away from his lips, an eager smile came to her own. One that not only showed she had a plan in her mind to the guard, but one that came from the mild amount of lust that coursed through her body from the elixir starting to take effect on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, I want to get out of my cell and the only way to do that is to have you open my cell for me.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched the man’s pupils dilate as he stared at her, the elixir doing exactly what it was meant to do. And luckily for her, it didn’t take more than a moment for this man to use his key to throw her cell door open, trying to throw himself at her. However, Semiramis was easily able to step out of the man’s way, using her hip to knock him to the ground and in a position that put him in the corner of her cell. “I appreciate it, guard.~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, just as she started to walk away from her cell, the elixir that was now on her tongue had a much greater effect than it did when it was just on her lips. Almost as if on queue, when she took just a few steps out of her cell, she felt a surge of lust wash over her body like a tsunami. She wanted to fight it. She wanted to just make her way out of here with a smile on her face like an empress should. But when she turned around and saw the man getting back up off the ground and turning toward her, the lust that she was feeling echoed through her body. And she didn’t get a chance to say a word before she found herself tackled to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nor did she have a chance to speak before she felt the man’s lips savagely crash against her own while his hands brutally started to tear at her clothing, trying to get her naked as soon as he possibly could. Semiramis knew that her ‘poison’ would be strong and have an effect on the man, but she didn’t think it would be to this degree with the few ingredients that she had to make it. Not that she was complaining about that fact when the first kiss they shared led to another, filling them both with more lust than either properly knew how to handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of trying to get her mind in order and her body to listen to her, Semiraimis failed to notice when the man had flipped her over and hiked the cloth that she was wearing over her hips, exposing her rear end and dripping pussy to him. She bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to use pain to bring herself back to reality. But when she felt the guard’s hand grab onto her hip, all hope of getting out of the lust that she felt was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Semiramis felt the man’s shaft plunge into her pussy without a care in the world, her inner walls stretching around his shaft and leaving her unable to stop herself from screaming out in pure and utter bliss. She pushed herself back against his hips as he started to thrust into her, starting to slowly give in to the lust that rushed through her thanks to the elixir. Her inner walls almost immediately started to quiver around the shaft that plunged inside of her without remorse, her body accepting the pain that it caused and converting it into pleasure right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot and heavy gasps erupted from Semiramis’ lips when she felt the guard grab onto her long hair and suddenly yank it back, causing her to scream as her cunt clamped down like a vice around his shaft. The pain that erupted inside of her from having her hair pulled caused her to come back to reality just enough to get a hold of herself. But her body felt far too good far too quickly to be able to get away from him. And it only showed by the way she continued to push her hips back against his own, hoping to feel his shaft never leave her body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll need… To keep this… Formula in mind… For a later date…” Hot and heavy breaths continued to leave Semiramis as she felt the guard slam into her over and over again, getting rougher and rougher with his thrusts by the moment. And she found herself loving each and every second of it. Especially when she felt the man smack her rear end, causing her to gasp and moan from the sudden spike of bliss and pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she felt herself getting closer and closer to a climax with each thrust that filled her pussy. In the back of her lust-clouded mind, she wanted to stay and let this man fuck her even after he came inside of her. But she knew that she couldn’t do that. Not when she still needed to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, that didn’t prevent her from staying right where she was in his grip when he slammed himself forward and buried every inch of his member deep into her pussy. Rope after rope of his heated, thick, and potent spunk flooded into every crevice of her womb and her pussy that it could reach and feel, leaving her reeling from pleasure as it caused her to reach an orgasm of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semiramis brought a hand to her breast as her inner walls clamped down around the man’s shaft in an attempt to milk him of every drop of his seed that she could get. And a shameless moan erupted from her lips when she felt another few strands of his seed leave his throbbing and pulsing cock before spilling into her pussy. Not that she had a single reason to complain about it. Especially when the man suddenly fell backward onto the ground, landing with a thud and causing his cock to pop out of her pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy, blissful, and lust-driven breath left Semiramis as she slowly made her way back to her feet, shuddering at the feeling of this lowly guard’s cum leaking out of her pussy and not her thighs. Deep down, she wanted to curse herself for making a mistake and allowing herself to give in to the effect of the elixir. But instead, she took a deep breath and dragged her tongue along her lips once again before starting to walk away from her cell, her hand still cupping her breast. “Whatever kind of poison or elixir I just made, I’ll need to make it again once I return to my throne.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>